


A Step Into Kanto

by Moonrose91



Series: The Adventuring Trio [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Game and Anime Mix n Mash Thing, Gen, Insanity, Pokemon Journey, What happens when my friends inspire my works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are hundreds of Pokemon out there.</p><p>And what if some were missed due to familiarity?</p><p>Besides, they're all researchers at heart and if the families agree, they could learn even more about Pokemon as a whole.</p><p>In truth, Gary wants to see how three very different people, from very different backgrounds, will view this world.</p><p>Because he remembers being ten and thinking he was on top of the world and remembers that drive.</p><p>And sometimes, gaining new perspective helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Outline of an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the anime since the Johto region and I've never read any of the manga and I mostly play the games.
> 
> This will not be accurate.
> 
> This is ignoring a lot of anime canon.
> 
> I'm done warning.

Gary Oak felt, simultaneously, that he had been his grandfather's assistant for only a day and for forever.

The days were long and hard, resulting in Gary having to balance time in the lab with family time with his wife and his young daughter (and already he was thinking murderous thoughts towards any future boyfriends). He often either went too far in one direction or another, but his wife was forgiving, even if his daughter was not (usually).

It was preparing him for the pleasurable duty of being head Pokemon Researcher in the Pallet Town lab to allow his grandfather to do more talks. It was what Gary wanted to do one day (just not any day _soon_ ) and he enjoyed watching the ten year olds start off, remembering when it had been _him_ and how _simple_ it was back then. Go out and beat Ash to every Gym and get to the Elite Four, become a Pokemon Master before Ash.

Now that he really thought about it, a lot of his life when he was younger was focused on the rivalry with Ash. And of course, Ash travelled still, as wild as any Pokemon, it seemed.

Which meant that Gary had no idea where Ash was, even though he had received a postcard from his former rival last week. But, as it was dated three months ago, Gary wasn’t sure if Ash was still in the Sinnoh Region or not.

And since he, Gary, had settled down, Ash had constantly sent him letters and postcards, pictures even, of where he and his Pikachu were _now_ (relatively speaking).

Last he heard, Ash had _returned_ to Unova region, but that had been rumor and conjecture. He wondered why his rival turned friend was now, glancing at the cork board he had over his work station that was cluttered with pictures of an adult Ash, a Pikachu on his shoulder, sometimes one of his other Pokemon pulling a photo bomb, and he glanced up to the far left corner.

There was a picture of the last time Ash had been here in Pallet Town.

An outdoor picnic to celebrate him traveling the world again, and Gary’s daughter, Laura, had just received her first Pokemon (a Pichu), who was being a menace. This particular picture had been taken by Tracey Sketchit, of Ash’s Pikachu balancing on Ash’s head, holding his treat above his head while Laura’s Pichu was trying to climb Ash’s pant leg to get to Pikachu.

Gary was supporting himself on a fence post due to him laughing so hard.

He chuckled and looked over when he heard the lab doors open.  “Hey Gramps. What’s wrong?” he greeted, standing to head over to the old man’s side.

“Did you know I’ve walked by that stream every day since I first moved to Pallet Town?” the Professor stated.

“Yes,” Gary answered.

“It was only today did I notice that slight path that had been worn by wild Pokemon over the years. I have walked there, every day, without fail, and yet I missed a migratory pattern. I wonder how many other things the Trainers we’ve sent out have missed due to being so familiar with an area that they just don’t see it? How much has been missed due to being familiar with a place?” he questioned, even as he moved over to the migratory computer to type it in.

Gary blinked a bit and then began to pull up Ash’s findings to compare to Kanto.

He let it run while he went to go help take care of the numerous Pokemon they had around the lab.

And forgot about it until his personal computer ‘binged’ as he was cleaning up.

He pulled it up and began to compare it to Ash’s Pokedex’s later findings.

He leaned back slightly and gave a nod.

He did the same with his own and winced when they were worse off.

Considering who was his grandfather, while he had collected many types, he hadn’t really needed the Pokedex to do ‘findings’ for him.

He leaned back slightly and pulled everything else up.

It was the same, though it was a bit better with those who came from Johto, but not by much.

Gary leaned back slightly and carefully began to assemble the outlines of a plan.

A plan he was sure would be frowned upon by the other professors, but he had to try.

If there were such big gaps in _their_ research, who was to say it wasn’t the same elsewhere?

By the time he was finished with putting his idea into words, the sun was spreading her rays over Pallet Town.

"My wife is going to kill me," he muttered softly as he blinked out at the dawn's early light.


	2. Convincing

Gary stood up and smacked the device before he sat back down. “I don’t think that will make it get better reception to Unova, Junior,” Professor Rowan stated, his own voice accented with static as Gary tried to get, at least, Professor Juniper’s voice through.

“By the Dragonspiral Tower! Can you hear me?” Professor Juniper demanded.

“Aye, aye Professor,” Gary responded.

“Good. Pick up the pace. I don’t know how long this will hold out. My bill next month is going to a horror,” Juniper answered and Gary gave a quick nod.

“Well, I’ve already sent you my idea, especially after everyone confirmed that they also had discrepancies, but the results were much better with people outside of the region. Like Ash, to begin with,” Gary explained as he stared at them.

“Yes, we know. Trust us, we know. People only go so far off the beaten path when they’re in their homes,” Birch answered.

He was the clearest and Gary huffed. “Ash is one of a kind, however. Comparing others to him is like comparing the moon to the sun,” Juniper pointed out.

Gary gritted his teeth a little. “Yes, I understand. It is like an outside force is guiding his life to insure that it is something that will make people chatter about it for decades. I remember very clearly. We were rivals. But that’s _why_ I am mentioning it. Because when you are young, you are curious. And the reason I am contacting you three is because you three are the only ones who have an age limit over ten. Both Kanto and Johto regions have the Pokemon training license age requirement being a minimum of ten. You three are also the only ones who allow the schools to have an after school activity in Pokemon battles, teaching them how to live alongside Pokemon,” Gary continued.

“That’s because our Regions have a habit of attracting people that like to try and rip the world apart,” Juniper responded and Gary consented to that.

Rowan let out a huff. “I can’t think of a single parent that would let their child travel to a region where they could not quickly rush to their side, or insure that they were safe easily or quickly,” Rowan stated and Juniper agreed.

Birch, however, was looking thoughtful. “There’s a boy nearby. He’s very intelligent. However, his parents would never let him go alone, which is the only problem. He keeps trying to sneak away one of his brother’s Pokemon,” he stated.

Juniper let out a sigh. “There is one. She needs to get away for a while, but convincing her father to let her go will be a job and a half,” she admitted.

Rowan huffed. “I still can’t think of anyone,” he stated.

“You don’t need to think of anyone, you just need to ask. This could be crucial. And if it doesn’t help with the research gaps, then we’ll try to find something else, but so long as we have these gaps, we’ll always have a gaps in our knowledge and understanding of Pokemon. Just like we don’t know why some Pokemon won’t evolve, will out right refuse, and yet, sometimes, they will cross it to save someone they love. Or just blast someone into the sky with a Volt Tackle,” Gary responded.

Silence was met with the declaration and Juniper sighed. “You’ve managed to convince me Gary. If I can convince her father, she’ll be there,” Juniper stated.

Gary was surprised it worked so well on Juniper, who was as fiercely protective of her future Trainers as she was of her research. Birch gave a nod. “I can talk to the boy’s parents. If they agree, he’ll be there,” Birch stated.

Juniper said a hasty good bye as her signal began to cut out, leaving only Rowan and Birch with Gary. Rowan huffed and crossed his arms before he gave a nod. “His entire family is filled with Pokemon Trainers. The likelihood they will let him go is high. He’s been feeling left out since his sister started her journey,” Rowan gave in.

“I know it is strange, but I think it will truly help. After all, we are what we are,” Gary responded and the elderly professor sighed.

“You’re right. And shoddy research is bane to us all. Those not familiar with an area will be more perceptive. Just…take care of them?” Rowan answered and Gary gave a nod.

“I promise you, Professor Rowan, I’ll make sure to check in with them regularly,” he answered and Rowan nodded before he said his good-byes and logged out.

Gary looked over at Birch, who smiled. “I know you’ll take care of them, so I’m not worried. You’ll probably take a page from Juniper’s book and meet up with them in person. I just hope they keep close to each other. They’ll need that,” Birch answered.

“Me too, Birch. Me too,” Gary answered.

They said their good-byes and the last screen went dark. “Well done Gary,” his grandfather stated.

Gary turned and gave him a weak smile. “Let’s save the congratulations until _after_ I’ve gotten them all back home safe,” he answered and his grandfather nodded.

And with that, Gary wondered if, really, he was doing the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know.
> 
> "Stop starting new fics MoonRose, finish those we love."
> 
> "And stop starting new series, finish the ones you've got."
> 
> I can't help it.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
